Put Up Or Shut Up
by eirenical
Summary: Zack gasped, tossed his head back against the lockers and stuffed his hand in his mouth, biting down hard on the knuckles. Fuck, he'd been kidding… but apparently Screech hadn't been. The sound of a zipper lowering rebounded and echoed in the empty locker room and Zack fought a sudden desire to whimper. This couldn't really be happening. It just couldn't be happening. (Z x S)


**Put Up or Shut Up** (1705 words) by **Renee-chan**  
Chapters: 1/1  
Fandom: Saved By the Bell (TV)  
Rating: Mature  
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply  
Relationships: Zack Morris/Samuel 'Screech' Powers, unrequited Zack Morris/A.C. Slater  
Characters: Zack Morris, Samuel "Screech" Powers  
Additional Tags: Misunderstandings, Bi-Curiosity, Blow Jobs, Screech knows what he wants

_**June 10, 2013:**_So… I figured out today that I now have 69 followers on tumblr (eirenical).

My mind immediately went to the blowjob place and when jokingly asking for pairing prompts, I used a reaction gif of Zack from SBTB giving a saucy wink and my dear friend, suggested I use that for inspiration.

…it worked, though Screech is perhaps a bit OOC to allow me to wrap my head around it without feeling power-abuse squicky. Enjoy? O_o;;;

* * *

**_Put Up or Shut Up_**  
by _Renee-chan_

* * *

Zack gasped, tossed his head back against the lockers and stuffed his hand in his mouth, biting down hard on the knuckles. Fuck, he'd been _kidding_... but apparently Screech hadn't been. The sound of a zipper lowering rebounded and echoed in the empty locker room and Zack fought a sudden desire to whimper. This couldn't really be happening. It just couldn't be happening.

The waft of cool air against his lower abdomen as his shirt was pushed up brought with it a sudden jarring feeling of reality and Zack immediately looked down. Screech was on his knees in front of him, head bent to the task of baring Zack's skin to that cold air, face completely hidden by that unruly mop of curls. His face bent lower to press a gentle butterfly brush of a kiss right above the waistband of Zack's boxers. This _couldn't_ be happening.

As Screech shifted back and reached his hands up to pull the last piece of fabric out of the way, Zack abruptly found his voice, again, "Screech..." Breathy, quiet, _too_ quiet to be heard by the one who was so reverently attending to him on the floor of the locker room. And it really was reverent - the way his head was bent, the touches so light, so gentle, they almost tickled, the careful way he moved each separating layer of cloth... it was worshipful and Zack couldn't take it. Louder, almost shrill, he said, "Screech! Stop. Wait! Please...!" That last came out choked with a whimper as Screech bent to kiss his growing hardness through the cloth of his boxers.

Zack was going to tell Screech to stop this. It was ridiculous. This wasn't what he'd meant, hadn't even been vaguely on his mind when... Fucking hell, Screech wasn't stopping, had returned to trailing those gentle, reverent kisses from one hip to the other, just above the waistline of Zack's boxers. When Screech lifted his hands to pull that elastic down, though, Zack dropped his hands down to Screech's shoulders and gripped them tight, said again, "Screech, _wait_."

Maybe it was the panicked desperation in Zack's voice that finally did it, Zack didn't _care_, just so long as he got a chance to breathe. After a moment, though, he became aware that something was wrong. Whenever Screech had upset him in the past, his reaction was always overwrought and unhappy, filled with babbled apologies and high-pitched sobs. Now, though... there was only silence. Zack's heart gave a hard lurch as he realized how this might seem to Screech. He'd only been doing what he thought Zack wanted, baring a piece of his soul that even Zack hadn't been privy to when he'd done it... and been rejected for it. Zack let out a shuddering breath. He could do this. He could be the strong one here. Screech needed him to be strong, needed reassurance, needed-

"So... can I get back to what I was doing or do you want to act like a hysterical virgin for a little longer?"

What? Zack's mouth dropped open at the dry, amused tone of Screech's voice and he couldn't help dropping his gaze to stare. Screech was finally looking up at him and there was a look in his eyes that... Fuck. It was almost dark, gleefully satisfied and knowing in a way that Zack had never seen it. He shivered. It was... it was sexy. In that moment, Zack's mind jerked to a screeching halt. Ha! A screeching... No. Screech wasn't sexy. Screech was awkward. Screech was the ultimate geek. Screech didn't know where his own two feet were half the time and he hadn't even begun thinking about filling out that lanky frame of his and he was _not_ sexy. _Kelly_ was sexy. _Jessi_ was sexy. Fucking hell, _Slater_ was sexy. Not Screech.

...except right at this moment, he was.

Zack's brain finally caught up to his ears at that realization and he blushed. Hard. Voice almost tripping on the words, he said, "I am not a hysterical virgin."

Screech leaned back on his heels to look up at him and just arched an eyebrow. There was a knowing laugh in his voice when he said, "Zack... I've worshipped the ground you walked on since we were three. There isn't a thing about you that I don't know even better than you do." He didn't say the rest. He didn't have to. Instead, he said, "You've been rambling on about Kelly and that stupid dance she won't go to for _three solid weeks_. And when I finally tried to help, all I get as thanks is being told to stop running my mouth off and go do something useful with it." He grinned, "Well, this is something useful, isn't it?"

All Zack could do was nod, dumbly. As the laughter under the words in Screech's voice climbed up into his eyes, though, Zack's own eyes widened and he shook his head, "Wait, that's not... Screech, that's not what I meant!" He felt ridiculous, standing in the locker room after practice, his jeans wide open and a hard-on pressing against the seam of his boxers with his best friend kneeling at his feet. This... things like this didn't happen in real life! Finally, he said almost desperately, "I... I'm not saying that I have a problem with you being gay. You know you'll still be my best friend, right? But, this... _I'm_ not gay, and even if I were, you wouldn't have to do this!"

Screech let his other eyebrow climb up to join the first at that statement and, in that moment, his earlier words returned to haunt Zack's mind.

~_There isn't a thing about you that I don't know even better than you do._~

Zack's heart gave another hard lurch. Screech was their mascot. He was at practice all the time. He was in the locker room with them afterwards. He'd _seen_. He'd seen how Zack reacted whenever Slater walked past him stripped down from his shower. He'd seen the glow of happiness Zack just _knew_ was plastered all over his face whenever Slater dropped that dimpled smile on him and said, "I'm proud of you, preppy." But... Slater was his friend, an exception to the rule, not the rule itself and...

Screech leaned forward, pressed another soft kiss to Zack's stomach. He spoke his next words into Zack's skin as he wrapped his arms around him and hugged him close, "Let me do this for you, Zack. Even if you do this with a million other guys, even if you go off and marry Kelly and have a million babies... let me be the first. Give me that. Please."

It was the 'please' that did it. Zack asked so much of Screech and Screech asked so little of him in return. This... Jesus fucking Christ, this was a gift. It wasn't something Zack was letting Screech do, it was a gift Screech was trying to give him. And remembering that moment when Zack had looked down at his oldest and dearest friend, on his knees before him, heat in his eyes and a knowing smirk on his lips... remembering that moment when he'd met Screech's gaze and thought him sexy... it wasn't so much to ask. With a start, he realized that they'd been moving towards this for a while - the way that Screech was always in his personal space, always touching him, mussing him, taking care of him... maybe Zack had been looking in the wrong direction, all this time.

Looking down at Screech on his knees before him, he thought sadly, _And I still am._

He caught Screech's arms at the elbows and slowly pried him loose and raised him to stand. Zack cupped Screech's face in his hands and gave him the most reassuring smile he could manage with his stomach suddenly all full of nervous butterflies. Then he said, "OK." Screech's face beamed into a wide grin of more typical Screech-like proportions and he started to drop back to his knees. Zack grabbed him again and pulled him back up, shook his head. For the first time since this all started, Screech looked worried.

Zack smiled, finally feeling back in control of himself a little. "Only, if we're going to do this... let's do it right. Maybe not in the locker room?" Seeing Screech's eyes start to darken with that same look he'd aimed at Zack earlier - like the cat that got the damned cream, or something - he forced one of his most charming smirks onto his face and waggled his eyebrows, "In fact, I'm thinking my parents don't get home for another two hours... and if we're going to do this, we should both get something out of it."

Screech hummed a pleased note in the back of his throat and leaned close to whisper into Zack's ear, "You think I won't get something out of blowing you?"

Hearing the normally innocent tones of that well-known voice suddenly croon those words in his ear, Zack became abruptly aware of the hard-on still pressing against his jeans and whimpered. Screech laughed against him, just a small puff of breath, but that waft of air against his ear, combined with the pulse of Screech's stomach against his own where they were pressed together, sent a pulse of pure need straight through him.

Zack forced himself to step away from Screech and carefully - _very_ carefully_ - _zip up his jeans before tossing his best 'you want me and you know it' look over his shoulder, "Maybe you would, maybe you wouldn't... but I think you might get more out of it if I blow you, too, don't you?"

And if Zack was surprised by the force of that unfamiliar look - and it was with a jolt that Zack realized that that unfamiliar look was one of pure lust - taking over Screech's face, or the strength of his grip when he dragged Zack out of the locker room and out to the car, he didn't show it. And this might not have been what he'd intended... but he couldn't say he was disappointed by how things were about to turn out. No... he wasn't disappointed in the least.


End file.
